Through the rabbit hole
by Dancing Into Warblerland
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Tweedles/everyone smut. Dalton!verse. So far: Shane, Reed, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, Julian, Merril and Tweedles
1. Shane

Shane moaned as a pair of lips attacked his own. He was pushed down onto the bed and his hands tied to the bedpost above his head with his own tie.

He felt hands exploring, moving further down, ghosting his hardness. He bucked his hips, unable to do anything else.

"Just relax." A husky voice murmured in his ear.

He felt his pants, then his boxers being pulled off. His ears went slightly red, knowing he was completely exposed and vulnerable.

He gasped as a tongue licked the head of his cock, then his length was surrounded by a warm mouth.

The other pair of lips was on his neck, at the pulse point, slowly working on a hickey.

Shane cried out when the blonde head at his cock started bobbing up and down, and two pairs of brilliant ice-blue eyes looked up at him mischievously

"Don't stop." He begged.

The twins nodded, smiling, before continuing their work on pleasuring the younger Anderson brother


	2. Reed

Evan kissed Reed passionately while Ethan sucked and biting at his neck.

"Are-are you sure about this guys?" Reed stuttered out, gasping as Ethan bit down hard.

"Positive" Two voices whispered together.

"But we can stop-"

"-if you want us to."

Reed shook his head "No. I-I want this." he whimpered.

Identical grins grew on the twins faces. They pushed the smaller boy onto the bed, and clothes were thrown everywhere.

"Are you ready, Little Dormouse?" They murmured as one.

"...Yes."


	3. Kurt

Husky moans filled the room. Clothes were removed and lips crashed against each other.

"Please." a voice whimpered. "Don't stop."

Bodies pressed against each other, the shorter, slighter boy in the middle. Tongues battled for dominance, and hands explored, running through silky, brown hair, and over pale, porcelain skin. Teeth nibbled at the exposed part of his neck, bruising the fragile skin.

"Hush, Alice. We only want to play." the two taller boys reassured.

Ethan got on his knees in front of Kurt and took his length in his skilled mouth. Evan stood behind Kurt, no space between them, creating a number of hickeys all up Kurt's pale neck.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried out, jerking his hips, pushing himself as far into Ethan's mouth as he could.

"Relax." Evan breathed into his ear. "We just want to have a bit of fun."


	4. Blaine

"Yes. Right there." a moan "Don't even think about stopping."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Fuck. Yes. Just get in me."

Mischievous grins grew on identical faces. "Alright then."

Ethan positioned himself at Blaine's entrance. "Ready?" he whispered, teasing. Evan smiled from where he was at Blaine's neck.

He moaned as a response.

Ethan pushed slowly into Blaine, careful not to hurt him too much. He let Blaine get used to it and pulled out slightly, before pushing in again, rougher this time. He started to work up a rhythm.

Blaine gasped from the slight pain. "Fuck" His back arched slightly.

Evan detached himself from Blaine's neck and moved so he was straddling him. He pushed himself down onto Blaine, wincing slightly, and then started to move with the rhythm set by his brother.

"Fuck!" Blaine cried out. "I'm going to-"

Evan lifted a long finger to Blaine's lips, silencing him.

"No." The twins commanded together. "Not until we say you can."


	5. Wes

Wes moaned into the tongue that was exploring his mouth. He could feel every touch, every moment, every kiss, every stroke, but he knew nothing apart from the two boys who were worshipping his body with their mouths. One mouth was on his own, the other, bobbing up and down on his erection, tongue exploring and teasing.

"Please." he begged.

The mouth on his cock pulled away momentarily, and he whimpered from the loss. The lips twitched up in a smile.

"No, Not until we say you can. If you're not good, then we won't let you. You'll have to finish off later, by yourself." The boy criticized. He went back to his work.

"Evan, Ethan, _please_"

"We're not finished with you yet, Mr Hare." The twins grinned.


	6. Julian

A low hiss filled the room. "Fuck. Yes. Right there."

Two pairs of hand explored curiously, excited at the prospect of a new person to play with. One pair of hands gripped the boy's erection, stroking up and down, making him moan with pleasure. A pair of lips replaced the hands, which moved to grasp his thighs, pushing him further into the hot, wet mouth.

Another pair of lips was attached to his neck, sucking and biting, while the adjoining hands pinched and tease his nipple.

"Don't stop." He gasped

He felt two identical grins, one on his erection, the other at his neck as the reply came.

"Don't worry, superstar. We'll stay as long as you want."


	7. Merril

A few people have been asking for Logan next. Well, at the moment, I'm just posting the ones I've written, but he is on the list to write ;D Now, for Merril. Its short. The twins are next, and after that should be Logan, ok? :)

* * *

><p>Sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Hands fisted in short blonde hair, while two pairs of hands ran through long brown hair. Feminine gasps were layered with throaty growls from the two boys.<p>

"Fuck." She whimpered.

One pair of lips were attacking her lips, another were at her hip, biting and sucking.

They pulled away at the same time, and grinned their trademark Cheshire cat grins.

"Don't worry, our pretty Hanover princess." They whispered softly together. "We'll make you feel like a woman."


	8. Tweedles

Their hands moved over each others bodies. They weren't exploring, or memorising. Why would you need to, for someone who is, essentially, you? Their breaths came out in short gasps, their lips moving against each others in perfect sync.

"Top or bottom?" One breathless twin asked the other.

There was a slight pause, where the only sound that could be heard was the squeaking of the bed beneath them.

"Top" came the answer.

A moan was let out by Ethan, the "bottom" twin, as his brother took him up in his mouth.

Evan smiled around Ethan's length. He knew what felt good for his brother, and began bobbing up and down, his teeth gently scraping along the skin.

If anyone out of Dalton knew of the twins activities, they would be called sick. But it wasn't. It was just twins being there for each other, to help each other forget the day's stress.


End file.
